Sailormoon Memories
by LunaMagic
Summary: For Editing. I realize that I can't force something that is unfamiliar to my audience. Therefore I am editing this story and will repost it once I finish. Thanks to my 2 reviewers.
1. A seed to grow

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Only this story line.  
  
I first watched Sailormoon dubbed in Tagalog (a Philippine dialect) and I fell in love at first sight. I still prefer the Tagalog dubbed version. The Japanese version with the English subtitles comes a close second. In the Tagalog version, Damien is Endymion (which is logical, if you've read the Greek myth of Endymion and Diana, the moon goddess). Queen Serena is Princess Serenity's (Rini's) mother. I chose to use these names in my fic.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter One : A Seed to Grow  
  
Demi fisted his hands at his sides. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks as he looked down his parent's graves. They had died three days ago from a freak accident. A crazed runaway horse had trampled them to death while they were selling their wares in the town market. His father had tried to protect his mother which had resulted only to both of them dying. Demi could only stare in shock. The sympathetic townspeople helped Demi carry home his parents' bodies and bury them near the house. Some of their friends stayed for a while to comfort Demi. But they had their own families and eventually had to go home.  
  
Now there was no one. Ten years old. and no parents to care for him.  
  
"I am alone."  
  
The thought weighed heavily on his mind. He wished he was dead.  
  
@@@  
  
Rini giggled. She had lost her guardians again.  
  
She had followed a pretty butterfly to the tall grass surrounding the encampment. Then there was the frog. A hop and a skip she went following the nice froggy. Her green cloak was now grass stained. It didn't matter, she thought. They were the same color, anyway. Her nana wouldn't notice. Neither did her guardians.  
  
Still following the frog, she arrived at a well-worn trail where a lot of colorful flowers could be found along its sides. Rini gave a gasp.  
  
"Ooooohhh. pretty!" she exclaimed. "Mama likes flowers. Pretty, pretty flowers!" she thought, "And some for daddy!" And so Rini went along the path picking the wildflowers along the way.  
  
@@@  
  
After going some ways, Rini came to a shack along the trail. At first, she was afraid. then curious. and finally, hungry. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that it needed to be fed. Her tummy prevailed.  
  
Going past the open gate, she walked up to the front door and knocked. "Hello," she said simply. No one answered. "Hello!" Still no answer.  
  
Now she was really hungry. Looking around, she spotted an open window to her left. Gently, she set her bouquet of flowers down on the floor. She walked and stopped right in front of the window and began jumping up and down until her hood came off and her golden curls spilt onto her back.  
  
Rini threw a pout. She wished she was as tall as her mama. Looking around again, she found a small stool off the side of the window. After a few tugs, she had it directly underneath the window sill. She carefully hauled herself up and peered through.  
  
No one was there. Everything was quiet. And there. in the center of the room was a beautiful loaf of bread and a chunk of cheese lying on a square wooden table.  
  
Grumble.. Rini's face turned red. Her mommy always teased her when she grew hungry. Her tummy always made these growling sounds when she was hungry. She just couldn't help it.  
  
Rini licked her lips at the prospect of food. Quickly, Rini stepped down the stool and scooped up her flowers. She raced towards the front door. Looking guiltily left and right, she put a chubby hand on the door and pushed with all her might. The door gave in readily. It was open. Rini tiptoed quietly across the room, looking around in case somebody was hiding in the shadows.  
  
Reaching the table, she looked warily left and right. "Hello.. I'm hungry." Still no one answered. Rini smiled. "It's okay to eat. I warned them."  
  
She put the flowers on the table and concentrated on climbing up a stool.  
  
"Yummy," she said, and proceeded to eat the bread.  
  
@@@  
  
A few minutes later, a crumb encrusted Rini climbed down the stool. Getting down she stretched and rubbed her tummy. She was full.  
  
Curious, she walked up and down the small house. It was a little bit messy. "Don't they have a mama?" Rini put her index finger up to rub her nose. "It stinks."  
  
The shack had no partitions. A stack of hay lay on one corner, covered with blankets. On the opposite wall was a hearth. The coals inside fireplace had gone cold, as if it wasn't used in days. An assortment of pots and pans hung all around the fireplace. Two windows and two doors added warmth and light to the house. The other spaces inside the shack held shelves and shelves of various stuff. clothes, books, knickknacks. And of course, in the center of the room was the little square table with the empty plate on top and three stools surrounding it.  
  
"Mama bear, papa bear, and baby bear.."  
  
Rini giggled. She had eaten baby bear's bread. She licked the remaining crumbs off her lips and wiped her sleeve across her mouth. "There," she thought, "Mama bear won't notice."  
  
Having satisfied herself with her cleanliness, she headed toward the open back door. Maybe there were more flowers outside. She could pick more for her mama.  
  
She steps out into a porch. There wasn't much to see. Plants were planted by the sides of the house. They were withered though. "Poor plants. No one was taking care of them," she thought. The rest was withered grass with occasional patches of green. A little farther on was a forest of trees. The nearest tree was about two hundred feet away. And standing in front of it was a boy.  
  
Rini pouted. "He looks lonely," she thought. An idea begins to form in her head and she smiles. She races back to the shack to get her flowers.  
  
@@@  
  
Demi could fell his eyes getting puffy. How long had he been standing there? He could not remember. He looked up and saw the sun touch the mountains far off into the west. He was surprised. He didn't mean to stay out too long.  
  
"I better go in," he thought, "I'd better eat too. I have a lot to do tomorrow." He thought of his plans to leave the house and going to the city. "I need to pack."  
  
He was turning around to leave when suddenly, he felt a small hand take hold of his left palm.  
  
He almost jumped from fright.  
  
There, at his side, was a small, forlorn figure garbed all in green. His hood was covering his face and his cloak covered the rest of his body except for the hand grasping Demi.  
  
"Faerie..." he thought, "They've come to take me away." Demi remembered her mother's stories of how faeries came to take away little boys who get caught in the woods without their parents. of the lonely caverns deep beneath the ground.  
  
For a moment, he thought of running away. But he changed his mind. "So what if they take me? I've got nothing and nobody anyway. But if they think I'll come quietly. they're mistaken."  
  
Jerking his hand off the stranger's hold he takes a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?! You've come to take me away haven't you? Well, I'm warning you. You won't get me without a fight!"  
  
Giggle. Giggle.  
  
What the?  
  
A hand stretched out from the cloak and peeled the hood away to reveal blond hair and two crystal blue eyes shining with mirth. "You're funny. Giggle."  
  
Extending her other hand, Rini offered him the flowers she had picked earlier.  
  
@@@  
  
It was a girl.  
  
A blond, blue-eyed, chubby little girl!  
  
Demi almost laughed at himself. Imagine him, planning to be a soldier, and being afraid of a little girl. Then he turned sober. No one better hear about this.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Giggle.  
  
What is it with girls and giggling?  
  
Rini took one step closer and curtsied. "I am Se..Ser.I forgot." She smiled sheepishly. "My mama calls me Rini. I'm FIVE years old," Rini holds up one hand to emphasize the fact.  
  
"My mama says I'm a princess." Rini's brow furrows. She looks inquiringly at Demi. "What's a princess?"  
  
Yeah, sure. All little girls are. "A noble," he answered.  
  
"What's a noble?"  
  
Well, that got him. "Ummm. it's something big people make up to feel. ummm big."  
  
"If they're already big, why do they need to feel big?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" Demi was beginning to feel cornered.  
  
"Because. I don't know the answers?"  
  
"Well, neither do I."  
  
The little girl stared curiously at his face. "Why are you sad?"  
  
"I'm not sad." Quickly, he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I just have a cold, that's all. How 'bout you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I picked flowers for my Mama. Pretty ones, look!" She practically shoved the wilted flowers under his nose.  
  
"Ugh!" Demi fell back. "I think you better pick your mama new flowers. Those won't last the day."  
  
Rini looked at the bouquet then back at him. "Okay," she said. Rini released the flowers, allowing them to fall to the ground. After wiping her hands on her skirt, she reached out for Demi's hand.  
  
Demi looked puzzled. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Goin' with you. You shouldn't pick flowers by yourself," Rini says seriously. "It's dangerous." Rini waves her forefinger in front of Demi's face. "Mama says so."  
  
Demi raised an eyebrow at this remark. This girl must have been born daft.  
  
"You also shouldn't talk to strangers. That's dangerous, too."  
  
"Well. what's your name?"  
  
"I'm... Endymion. Demi."  
  
She looked thoughtful. "Demi. Okay, now you're my friend. I can talk to you now, can't I?"  
  
Demi rolled his eyes heavenward. "This is gonna be one long night," he thought.  
  
"Where's your mum? Shouldn't she be taking care of you now?"  
  
"Mama's gone to my Auntie's house. My Auntie lives far away."  
  
"Okay. Who's supposed to watch you, then? You can't just wander away, you know," says Demi a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Rini giggled, remembering how she eluded her guardians. "There," she pointed eastwards. "Ummm," she twirled her hair with her index finger, "I'm lost."  
  
Oh, great! Of all the places for a kid to get lost, she chooses my home! The town's a long way off by foot. Oh for heaven's sake, why me?  
  
Demi stared at the kid. She had her big blue eyes trained on him. She was also sucking away on her free thumb.  
  
"Well, you can't go back now. It's getting dark. You better come with me, then."  
  
Rini studied the boy intently. She liked him. He didn't talk to her funny, like the other kids. Her guardians talked funny, too. They treated her like a baby. She didn't like that. Yup, she liked him very much.  
  
She giggled and held his hand to her face. "Okay."  
  
Demi tried not to notice her spittle smeared across his hand. She was only a child, after all. She didn't know better. He did wince, though.  
  
"Okay," he managed to extricate his hand and wipe it on his back. He put his hands on her shoulders and led her to the shack. "Let's go. I'm starving."  
  
--------------  
  
^_^ Don't worry, we'll get to the part where they're both grown up. eventually. Meanwhile, I ain't finished yet. 


	2. Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Only this story line.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter Two : Friends Forever?  
  
She ate the whole loaf!  
  
Demi felt like crying again. He had just baked the loaf yesterday morning. And it was supposed to last him till tomorrow.  
  
Rini stood quietly in the corner with her hands behind her. She had looked so innocent. Until she told him that she had already eaten the loaf. She had been smiling so adoringly at him the whole time. He didn't have the heart to get angry at her.  
  
Daft, he thought again. His stomach began to grumble. Much as he wanted to swear, he held his frustration in. His mother taught him better than that. He sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Well, I guess it's apples again today," Demi turned to look at Rini.  
  
She returned the look with her brightest smile.  
  
@@@  
  
After Demi had eaten, he decided to go to sleep early. It had been an emotionally draining day. Even Rini was yawning while sitting on the stool.  
  
"I better make you a bed. You look like you're going to fall over." Standing up, he went to his bed of hay. I suppose I can spare some. She's a small kid anyway and this is quite a lot of hay. Throwing up the covers, Demi proceeded to take some of the hay.  
  
Now, where do I put it. Demi looked around. Better put it near the hearth so she won't get too cold later. Not too close, though. I don't want the hay to catch fire.  
  
He put the hay down. He repeated the procedure until he made what he thought was comfortable mound. Now for the covers. He remembered, there are no other covers. Demi stood by his bed, thinking. Then, taking his blanket, he spread it around the little mound of hay he had made. There. I hope the morning won't be too cold. Then he looked at his pillow. I suppose I should give it to her. it's only one night. Holding the pillow close for a moment, he thought of his mother. She had bought the down from the market on his ninth birthday and made him this pillow as a present. It had cost his parents a lot of money, and they didn't have all that much. It's okay, mom. Rini needs it today. Demi takes his face out of the pillow and sets it down gently on Rini's bed.  
  
"Alright. Time for bed, sleepyhead." He turned around. Rini was already fast asleep on the stool with her head tucked in her arms on the table, her blond curls falling gently on her face.  
  
She reminded him of the huge porcelain doll he had seen in town once. A crowd of girls had gathered around the dollmaker's shop that day. They said that it was made in honor of a princess born the day before in some distant land. Nobody he knew could afford it, though. And it stayed in the shop window for nearly two years. The day it disappeared, rumor was circulating that a princess had bought it.  
  
What am I thinking? Tsk, tsk. Carefully, Demi removed Rini's cloak and set it on the table. Trying not to wake her, he positioned her head on his left shoulder and maneuvered to get his right arm under her legs. At that moment Rini turned around and put her arms around his neck, burying her face on Demi's tunic. Demi froze. He didn't want Rini to wake up and bawl.  
  
When he was sure that Rini was secure, he lifted her up and carried her little body towards the newly made bed.  
  
Ooof. She's a mite heavy. Demi set Rini as gently as he could on her bed. Luckily, Rini had decided to turn her head onto the down pillow, making it easy for him to extricate himself from her embrace.  
  
"Sweet dreams little girl," he whispered. Then he got up and made his way towards his own bed.  
  
@@@  
  
Demi shivered. It was cold. He could hear the raindrops splattering on the thatched roof. He thought about his blanket and reached out to grab it from under his pillow. Wait. He couldn't feel his pillow. Then he remembered. He'd given his pillow and his blanket to the kid. He groaned. He'd better put on two more shirts before he froze to death.  
  
Sleepily, he opened his eyes one after the other. The room was dark as well as blurry. Demi blinked rapidly to adjust his vision. Suddenly, lightning tore the sky outside. Thunder roared deafeningly and light filled the whole room. What he saw after that was enough to drive him all the way back to the wall with a terrified scream.  
  
Standing there in front of him was Rini. Her face was placed about five inches from where his was when he had opened his eyes. She was wearing such a soulful expression and was sucking at her thumb again. Behind her she had the pillow and the blanket, which he had mistaken for a hunchback. After seeing Demi's reaction, Rini's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"I'm scared," Rini managed to say despite her tears.  
  
Demi counted to ten. By the time he got to eight, his heart stopped pounding and his blood had returned to his face. "Fine soldier I'd be. got scared by a girl. twice," he muttered.  
  
To Rini, he said, "Go back to bed," Demi pointed to the pile of hay he had arranged near the hearth earlier. "It's just a bit of rain. There's nothing to be frightened about. Go on. You're a big girl."  
  
"I'm scared," she said simply. and began to climb up his bed.  
  
"No!" he pushed Rini gently. "Go back."  
  
Rini ignored him. She was stubborn when she wanted to. And tonight, her lip had a very determined pout.  
  
She set down the pillow and fluffed it. Then she grabbed Demi by the collar and made him lay his head on the pillow. Demi obliged. He was just too tired to argue. Then, Rini aired out the blanket until it covered the both of them.  
  
"Okay. I can sleep now."  
  
Rini promptly kissed him on the cheek and put her arms around his neck. "Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Rini gave a yawn before she finally settled her face onto Demi's neck.  
  
Demi was stunned for a moment. What was he supposed to do? Finally giving in, he put his arms around the tiny body and cradled her gently in his arms. "Goodnight, Rini," he whispered softly before he kissed her brow. She smelled of roses.  
  
This is nice, he thought as he drifted off to sleep. I wish mom and dad had given me a little sister. Maybe then I wouldn't be so lonely. and the darkness claimed his consciousness.  
  
@@@  
  
---  
  
Sorry, will update soon. ^_^ 


End file.
